The Fallen
by ThatOneGuy875
Summary: Will Drake, an unclaimed demigod, leads a team of Seven to find a lost godly weapon, and maybe find his father. Set 30 years after BoO, the story contains old friends, old enemies, new of both, and a whole lotta change.
1. Will

**Will**

Will awoke that morning not knowing how crazy his day would get. Over the past week, five demigods had appeared. Out of the five, three were claimed last night, and two of Apollo.

Why does it matter, you ask? Two reasons. First off, out of the past month, they've only had six new campers, so five in a week? It's unusual. And secondly, the Gods take around a month to claim their children, Will's parent still hasn't, and he's been at the camp for 15 years, so when three get claimed in a night? It raises an eyebrow.

And it was just going to get crazier.

Will left the Hermes cabin, where he had to stay because he _still _wasn't claimed, and noticed Annabeth and Percy ushering him to the Big House.

"What's up?" Will asked.

"We've gotten word that there's to be yet another demigod today," Annabeth said, quietly.

"Another? How many are going to keep coming?" Will wondered aloud.

"I don't know, but it needs to stop. Whenever something unusual like this happens, most of the time it means bad business," Percy replied.

He would know too. 30 odd years ago, Percy and Annabeth fought wars. According to them, after all the bloodshed, the camp prospered. The Roman camp did too, Camp Jupiter.

But it all changed 15 years ago. Hades' godly artifact, his helm, was stolen, and he blamed the Romans. The Greek demigods defended the Roman ones, and Hades went on a rampage. Athena, Apollo, and Ares all fought with him. The four gods wiped out the entirety of Camp Jupiter and New Rome, and most Greek demigods. It took the combined power of Jason Grace, Percy, Zeus, and Poseidon to defeat the four gods, and to end it, Hades declared the pact Percy created after the Battle of Olympus void. Some gods still honor it, but it's not required.

The helm was never found.

Since then, Percy, Annabeth, and Jason retired. Jason and Piper took half the Greek demigods and vowed to start a new city in the mountains of Colorado, where they are today. Percy and Annabeth stayed at Camp Half-Blood to train.

"Percy, something bad is going to happen, and soon, isn't it?" Annabeth asked.

Percy just stared into the ocean. It was a normal thing for him, he had lost a lot.

Will felt the need to leave the married couple to their peace, which he felt was much needed. It was a good thing he did, because he noticed a girl, limping towards the border.

He ran towards the woman, twisting the ring on his finger, a parting gift from Chiron as he was called to Olympus the past year, and it turned into a long celestial bronze sword.

"Are you okay miss?" Will called out.

"I'm fine." She said. She clearly wasn't, but Will wasn't one to push.

"Let's get you into camp," Will said as he noticed Percy and Annabeth exit the Big House. As soon as Will and the Girl crossed the camp border, a glowing, sea-green trident appeared over her head.

Will's first thought was _really?_ I mean seriously, he had been waiting his WHOLE LIFE for that, and this new girl just walks in and it happens?

"Welcome," Percy said to the newcomer. "What's your name?"

"Zoe," She said, earning a wince from Percy, "Zoe Moreno." And with that she passed out.

Annabeth and one of the newer campers, Liam, picked Zoe up and took her to the medicine hall. On their way there, a pair of shoes with wings appeared over Liam's head, claiming him as Hermes'.

"Will," Percy beckoned, "Come with me." And so Will did.

"Whats up?" Will asked.

"It's not looking good man. The new demigods and now this one? It shouldn't happen. Especially after the new prophecy."

Wait what? "New prophecy?" Will asked, astounded.

Percy sighed, "I wasn't supposed to say anything without Annabeth's permission, but I think since you're in it, it doesn't matter."

"What do you mean?"

"Just come with me." And with that, the two were in the attic room in the Big House. "Listen," Percy commanded.

The Oracle opened her mouth to speak.

"_To prevent the realm of the gods from rumble_

_Seven shall prevent eternal crumble_

_The helm of hell will be returned_

_And one of the seven will be burned_

_The long unclaimed shall meet his father_

_At the expense of the Sun's cannon fodder_

_Sun, sky, sea, and mind_

_At the grave of the dead Castellan you'll find_

_Time's family will begin the fight_

_And the heroes three will succumb to the blight._"

"What does it mean?" Will asked.

"I don't know entirely," Percy responded, "But I think you're the unclaimed it speaks about. I think we need to gather all the new campers. After the girl today, there's six, plus you makes seven. The quest should start while we can."

"Wait a minute," Will responded, flustered, "A quest? You can't be serious."

"Of course I'm serious. There's a prophecy, which means a quest."

"But there's not an objective. Why would we go on a pointless quest?"

"There is an objective. The Helm of Darkness."

Will sat there, speechless for a moment, before responding again, "Why do you want to send me? That item has been lost for years."

"Do you not want to go?" Percy asked.

"Well," Will thought about the stories he had heard about the War of the Gods, "Not really."

"Not even to find your father?" Percy pushed. That got Will.

"Okay. I'll go. But who else would come?" Will asked.

"We'll figure that out tomorrow. For now, I want you to give a tour of camp to the new girl, and that new guy from last night," Percy told Will before leaving.

Will gave the attic a last glance. He was younger when they built the expansion. It doesn't look bigger on the outside, but on the inside it was a whole floor. They had to expand after taking in all the Roman trophies. A whole corner was dedicated to Percy, Annabeth, and the rest of the Seven.

He glanced down to see Zoe and Liam, the two he'd have to show around, having a civil conversation by the campfire. He strode down the stairs of the Big House, and prepared himself.


	2. Liam

**Liam**

"So you've been here how long?" The black-haired girl asked him.

"Two hours," Liam replied, "I was just about to get a tour when you crossed the border."

Zoe laughed, her smile radiating. "Well sorry for keeping you busy."

Liam returned a grin, his blonde hair glowing in the sunlight, "It's no problem, I think it could wait, considering you were hurt."

Zoe gave a sarcastic scoff, "My hero." Their eyes met for a split second, and Liam had to admire the complexity of her sea-green eyes. They were almost identical to the older man who was at the border when Zoe crossed.

"Ahem," A cough interrupted the two demigods conversation. Zoe's smile immediately left her face. "Hi guys. My name's Will, and I'm gonna show you guys around camp, so if you'd follow me," The guy, Will, commanded. After Will's back was turned, Liam looked to Zoe and raised his eyebrows as if to say, 'get a load of this guy'.

"So over here are the cabins. You both have been claimed right?" Will asked. The two demigods being questioned nodded their heads. "Okay, who are your parents?"

"Emily Castle," Liam responded, "Dad's been gone for a while."

Will nodded and motioned for Zoe to respond as well.

"No clue," She responded, "I've been in foster care for years. Mom died and dad never showed."

Will sighed as if he had heard that story before. "Well, you two are both demigods, which means both your fathers are Gods. Liam, Hermes is your dad, and Zoe, yours is Poseidon." Before he explained anything however, Zoe began to speak again.

"A God spoke to me before I got here. She showed me the way to Camp after I suffered my injury. She explained it all to me."

Will nodded and looked back to Liam.

"I know too," Liam responded, "Mom was clear-sighted, as was my aunt. It ran in the family. She told me everything she learned from my aunt, and from my dad when he came. Anything I didn't know was covered in the orientation film that I watched waiting on sleeping beauty to awaken."

Will looked surprised, but a look of relief washed over his face. "I'll just give you guys the tour then, and I'll let your counselors tell you everything." He proceeded to walk off, beckoning the two to follow him.

"This is the forge. It mainly used by Hephaestus' spawn, but it's open to all," Will said, pointing a big factory-like building. He motioned towards a gigantic supply shed, "And that's the armory. You guys will eventually get equipment from there, but it'll be a bit."

Will showed them the rest of camp until finally reaching an area where a random assortment of houses were built. There was a group that was shaped in an oval around a courtyard with basketball hoops, volleyball nets, and a small fire, being tended to by a girl. Off to the right, was another oval, with more random buildings.

"These are the cabins," Will said. "Zoe, since Poseidon is your dad, you'll be in Cabin 3. There's only two other children that live in there right now, since Percy and Annabeth moved into the Big House, but they're both nice, so you can go ahead and head in there." Zoe acknowledged it and nodded a goodbye to Liam before heading to a green building.

"Liam. Your dad is Hermes so you'll be in Cabin Eleven, with me," Will said, pointing to the only cabin that looked normal in the jumble of buildings.

"So you're a son of Hermes too?" Liam asked.

Will grimaced, "No, I'm not," Liam noticed a look of longing in Will's eyes as the dark brown orbs meandered to an obsidian building, "I'm unclaimed, so I have to stay in cabin eleven as well."

Liam nodded, before leaving Will and going into Hermes' cabin. He was immediately greeted by a guy around his age with the same crooked smile that Liam saw every time he looked in the mirror.

"What's up newbie? My name's Adrian Walker, the counselor here at cabin eleven," Adrian said, mischievous look in his eye, "We're all children of Hermes, well except Will, but he's still one of us. We're thieves, liars, charming, and extremely good looking. A deadly mix, but it's the best combination. And the ladies love it," He said with a wink.

Liam smirked. He definitely was gonna like it here. He found himself drawn to a bed in the corner. "Hey Adrian, is that one claimed?" He asked, pointing to it.

Adrian smiled, but a look of fear was in his eyes, "No, it's not. Feel free to take it." So Liam did. He sat on the bed and unpacked his things. He laid down on it, and looked up at the wood of the top bunk. On it, there were many carvings, made from over the years. One carving in particular caught his eye.

_L. C. 2005 _

And above it was a scythe.

Liam didn't know what to think, those were his initials, but that was a long time ago. He felt a prodding in the back of his head. He started feeling discomfortable, and decided to leave, finding himself on a basketball court with a few other demigods.

"Hey man, you tryna shoot?" A guy asked him. He looked about sixteen, and he was quite muscular.

"Yeah man, sounds great," Liam responded.

"Alright cool! That's Morgan and Michael," he said, pointing to the other two demigods on the court. He motioned to one that was on a bench watching, "And that's Haley, but she doesn't like playing. My name's Darius, and you'll be on my team."

Liam nodded before sizing up his competition. Michael and Morgan both looked very athletic, but they both looked smug, in their own way. Michael had an intelligent look in his grey eyes that gave the impression that he thought he was the smartest person in the room at all times, and Morgan's eyes held a bloodthirsty look. One that made Liam think she'd pummel him into the ground without giving him a second glance.

Liam learned his thoughts were right on both counts.

Darius got the ball immediately, and passed to Liam. Liam took it, and ran as close to the goal as he could before shooting a layup.

"That's what I'm talking about man!" Darius cheered, but it didn't last long. Morgan had the ball, and charged straight up the center, almost knocking Darius off his feet, before passing backwards to a wide-open Michael, who shot a three.

The game went like that for a while, Darius and Liam making a good play, only to be showed up by Michael and Morgan making a better one. Liam learned that Darius could make a shot from anywhere around the court, but didn't, letting Liam shoot instead.

Soon Michael and Morgan had 30 points, effectively ending the game. They only beat Liam and Darius by five, but Liam still didn't like being beat. Darius didn't mind though.

"Good game guys," He said, sweat dripping down his forehead, "Especially you Liam, that was a nice game."

Liam nodded, "Right back at you man."

Morgan laughed, a surprisingly pleasant sound, "You guys had me worried."

Michael scoffed, "Not me though. I'm not easy to scare."

Liam frowned, but Morgan got on Michael first, "Oh quit being a dick man, you were worried and you know it."

Michael just smiled, not willing to admit it out loud.

"Hey guys," Darius said, and idea on his face, "You guys wanna check out the armory before dinner? See if we can find any magical items?" The group nodded, so the four took off, Haley on their heels.

They entered the massive shed and Liam found himself in awe of all the weapons and armor lining the walls. They spread out, searching the shelves. Liam felt himself being drawn to a shelf up high, in a corner. He climbed a ladder to it, and found a strange sword, giving off a similar glow that he'd seen celestial bronze give, but just a little bit darker.

Liam gently picked the sword up and he felt powerful. The name of the sword was inscribed on the hilt, but most of the letters had been scratched out, leaving only B_K_T_R. Liam grabbed a sheath laying next to it and sheathed it before meeting the rest of the group at the entrance.

Darius pointed to a watch on his wrist, "Yo Liam, check this out." Darius pulled up on the watch face and it morphed into an arm sleeve. Then, a quiver appeared on his back, while a bow formed on his hand.

"I look like that old superhero! I'm the black Winter Soldier!" Darius exclaimed, a smile beaming on his face.

His smile was contagious, and soon enough it was shared across everyone else. Well, everyone but Michael, but that was because he was too engrossed with a pair of glasses that wasn't on his face before.

"Guys, I think we should leave. Dinner's gonna start soon," Haley said. Liam was surprised to hear her speak. Her voice had a melancholic sound, almost like she was somewhere else.

"Yeah," Michael said, pocketing the glasses, "We probably should. Capture the flag should be announced soon."

The group left the armory, Darius' arm sleeve back on the watch, and Liam caught a weird look from the camp leader, Percy, who beckoned him over.

"What's up?" Liam asked after he reached him.

"I recognize that hilt," Percy said, a look of longing in his eye, "Did it call to you?"

Liam shrugged, "In a way. Is it bad?"

Percy chuckled, "No, it isn't. Have you met with your counselor yet?"

"Oh, Adrian?" Liam asked, "Yeah, he's great."

"Oh good. You never told me where you're from," Percy prompted.

"Connecticut," Liam replied. Percy's face went cold. He muttered something along the lines of 'it can't be', but didn't say anything else to Liam. "Will that be all?" He asked. Percy nodded his head and Liam went back to Cabin Eleven to put his stuff up before dinner.

At dinner, Liam sat next to his new friends. Michael, surprisingly enough, wasn't completely a dick. He was just proud. Liam beckoned to Zoe to join them, which she did, taking a seat at his right, and for just a second, he felt like he was at home.

"Good evening campers," Percy said from the big table in front, "Before we get to announcements, I'd like to welcome two new campers: Liam Castle and Zoe Moreno." Liam stood, along with Zoe, and they were met with applause. Percy waved them to silence before beginning again. "Capture the flag will be tomorrow night after dinner, and leading the teams are Poseidon and Athena. Chiron also Iris messaged me this morning, and he will be back in time to watch capture the flag tomorrow night."

That statement earned quite a few cheers from some of the older campers, but Liam had no clue who Percy was talking about.

"Who's Chiron?" Liam asked Darius.

"I have no clue," Darius responded, "I've only been here a few days."

Liam looked at Michael, expecting an answer from the genius, but Michael just shrugged, as did Morgan and Haley.

"Chiron's the camp director," a new voice said from the shadows, "He's been gone to Olympus for about a year now, leaving Percy and Annabeth in charge in his stead."

Liam turned around to see who spoke, and was genuinely surprised to see Will standing behind them. Liam hadn't even seen Will appear. Will took a seat on the other side of Adrian on the table behind them.

"Well guys, I think I'm gonna turn in for the night," Morgan said before getting up to leave. Michael mumbled something along the same lines before following.

"Hey Darius, aren't those two rather close?" Liam asked.

Darius nodded, "Yeah, they came to camp together, a lot like me and Haley, and I don't know if you've noticed, but Michael's kind of a pain in the ass. Morgan's the only one he isn't to. Probably because she probably beat his ass on the road."

Liam nodded, "So you two came to camp together?" he gestured to Haley.

Darius nodded, "Yeah, she tolerated me on the road. It was a big surprise when we were claimed together, by the same parent too!"

Liam smiled, "So you two are like brother and sister?"

Darius smiled while ruffling Haley's hair, "Nope. We are brother and sister."

Liam laughed, which turned into a yawn. He looked at Zoe and Darius, "Well, I better turn in." He got up from the table and made his way to the Hermes cabin before getting in bed and going to sleep.

Which meant he just had to dream.

Liam had been getting dreams since he turned 13. For three years the same man haunted his sleep.

"Welcome back Liam," the man said. He was wearing what he usually did, black denim jeans, and a deep blue shirt. His smirk, which looked more familiar today than it had before, was in its usual spot on his face. His blonde hair was cut, unlike last time he had seen him where it was past his shoulders, making him look healthy. He would've looked like a Hermes camper if it wasn't for two traits, traits that haunted Liam to his core.

His eyes, ne was a deep, deep blue, and the other was a glowing gold, and there was a scar running down his face.

"Do we really have to do this again?" Liam asked.

"Liam, you know we do. But I think we've gotten off to a bad start," The man said, acting as if three years was 'a start'.

"If you would call it that," Liam said, coldness in his tone.

"Come on man, we're family. You gotta listen to me," The man said, golden eye gleaming.

"I want nothing to do with you," Liam responded, this time he was downright spiteful.

"Then why do you carry my blade? Why are you in my bunk? Why are you following my footsteps?"

Liam was stunned. He wanted to wake up and get away. He wanted to throw the sword out. He wanted to run.

"But don't be alarmed Liam. You're destined for greatness. It's a family thing." And with a wink, he left.

**AN: Hey guys! Just letting you guys know some basics. On my update schedule, you guys will get the next chapter after I finish the chapter (I just finished chapter 3, so you guys get chapter 2, etc.). That's all I have right now, but if you enjoy, please please PLEASE leave a review. It really gives me incentive to finish, because I kinda get lazy. Hope you all enjoy!**


	3. Haley

**Haley **

Haley was scared, just like she always was. Being scared was normal for her, ever since she fell asleep one night and envisioned a set of eyes, one blue and one grey, sending a golden sword through her chest.

Every night she would dream the same dream. Tonight was no different.

"Hello Haley," The eyes said.

"Do we really have to do this again?" She pleaded.

"Why yes, we do. You know we do."

"Do we have to?"

"Oh Haley," They said, disappointment dripping in their voice, "You know we do. I'm helping you, you know this. I'm helping you more than these campers are, more than Darius, and way more than your mom ever did."

The mention of her mother made Haley want to scream. Images from her childhood rushed back to her, inviting pain.

"That rang a bell didn't it? Are you scared Haley? Do you fear the senile Molly di Vita? She was just trying to help you wasn't she?" The eyes taunted.

"No! No she wasn't! She only wanted what was best for her! She's just like you!" Haley screamed.

The eyes morphed into a shadow of a man, close to Haley. "Just like me? Now Haley, after all we've been through you're going to compare me to her?"

Haley sniffled, "Yes. Because you just want to use me. Just like her. She wanted me for money, and you want me because you love tormenting me!"

The shadow man scowled, something Haley didn't even think was possible, "I love tormenting you? Who got you out of her house? Who kept you safe all those years? Unlike dear old mommy, I DO want to help you."

Haley's face changed from fearful to scornful, "Remy lead me out of her house," she said, thinking fondly of the old satyr, "And Darius kept me safe. You had nothing to do with it."

"Who do you think sent Remy? His job was Darius and Darius only. You were a nobody to him, but I convinced him that you weren't."

"You're wrong! The only thing you did to Remy was get him killed!" Haley screamed.

"Oh no dear, you got him killed. Do you not remember that night? You were the one who sent him to his death in the forest, not me."

Haley thought back to that night, "I didn't- I couldn't have. You're lying to me!"

"Am I?" The shadow asked, changing the scene around them.

Haley's eyes wandered around the new area. It was in a forest. There was a small area, free of trees, where a campfire and a few tents had been set up

"_Hey Haley, come here," _A familiar voice said to her. Except it wasn't to her, it was to Dream-Haley.

"_What Darius? You're so annoying," Dream-Haley said with a laugh. _

"_Am not," said Dream-Darius, "But we have to kill time while we wait on Remy. Wanna play a game?" _

_Dream-Haley laughed, "Like what?" _

_Dream-Darius thought for a moment, "How about twenty questions?" _

"Please stop," Haley pleaded.

"You accused me. It's time you see your wrongdoing," the shadow said.

_Dream-Haley giggled, "Okay, that sounds good. You go first." _

_Dream-Darius smiled, "What kind of last name is 'di Vita'?" _

_Dream-Haley laughed, "I'm Italian. It means 'of Life'." _

"_So you're 'Haley of Life'?" Dream-Darius said, smile beaming on his face. _

_Dream-Haley frowned, "It's not that funny," but she was laughing too. _

"_Okay, your turn," Dream-Darius said. _

_Dream-Haley thought for a moment, "How long have you been traveling with Remy?" _

"_About two weeks. I live in Northern Louisiana, so it's been a long journey on foot." _

_Dream-Hazel thought, "Then why did you guys stop for me?"_

"_Well, we were gonna go to Georgia and take a boat, Remy said Poseidon usually doesn't crash ships if they had demigods on it, but one day he woke up and said he had a dream that we needed to get you." _

"_So you took a detour through West Virginia to get me?" _

_Darius smiled, "It wasn't even a question." _

That sentence still made Haley feel warm and happy as she thought about it. The scene was only from a couple days ago, but it still made her feel wanted.

_Dream-Haley and Dream-Darius heard a noise in the woods. _

"_What was that?" Dream-Haley asked. _

_Dream-Darius shrugged, "I have no idea." He acted nonchalant about it, but reached for his dagger at his side, prompting Dream-Haley to do the same. _

"This is my favorite part," The shadow said, his eyes glistening with joy.

Haley, on the other hand, was not ready to rewatch the memory while the wound was still fresh.

_At that moment their satyr friend, Remy, burst out of the forest. _

"_RUN!" Dream-Remy yelled, running as fast as his hooves could carry him. He grabbed Dream-Haley and Dream-Darius's arms and pulled them with him. _

"_Why are we running?" Dream-Haley asked in between breaths. _

"_Behind us is Niobe, and she's pissed," Dream-Remy explained. _

"_Who's Niobe?" Dream-Darius asked, almost running into a tree. _

"_I'll explain later, right now we need to run!" Dream-Remy yelled. The group ran out of the woods and into a small town. They located a warehouse and Dream-Darius broke the lock. _

"_So," Dream-Haley started, "Who's Niobe?" _

"_Niobe is an old enemy of Apollo's. Back in the day, she teased Leto, Zeus's first wife and Apollo and Artemis's mom, about having more kids than her. So naturally, Zeus sends Apollo and Artemis to kill all Niobe's kids. Artemis killed Niobe's daughters, and Apollo killed her sons and husband. She got turned into stone and Zeus threw her off a mountain into Tartarus. She's been hunting for Apollo's kids and Artemis's maidens for a few decades ever since she reformed," The satyr explained. _

"_Why don't we fight her then?" Dream-Darius said, brandishing his dagger. _

"_Because of the curse," Dream-Remy replied. _

"_The curse?" Dream-Haley asked, trying her hardest to keep her voice steady. _

"_Yeah, the curse of Niobe. If a child of Apollo kills her, their closest friends die. Until they die, the curse follows them everywhere. A child of Artemis could as well, but she doesn't really have kids," Dream-Remy answered. _

_At that moment, the door to the warehouse burst open, revealing a woman, clothed in black jeans and a black leather jacket. _

"_Now now donkey man, don't give away all my secrets. The kids still have a lot to learn," The woman, who they assumed was Niobe, said. _

"_Donkey man?" Dream-Remy said, outraged, "I'm part goat! You know that." _

_Dream-Niobe smiled, "Yeah, I guess I do." _

_While the two were arguing, Dream-Darius whispered to Dream-Haley with a plan. "If you can distract her, I'll get behind her and take her out." _

"_But what about the curse?" Dream-Haley asked. _

"_I'll just hope my dad isn't Apollo," Dream-Darius said, although he didn't look too sure. _

"_Oh kids, I know you aren't plotting back there," Dream-Niobe said. She threw Dream-Remy to the side as Dream-Darius charged. Dream-Haley drew her dagger and decided to attempt to join the battle. _

_Dream-Niobe seemed to be playing with them. She batted aside each and every one of their strikes with ease, leaving Dream-Haley to wonder why she even bothered to let them attack. Then, her trump card was played. Dream-Niobe threw Dream-Darius to the side, his dagger flying out of his hand, while Dream-Haley's dagger pierced the side of Dream-Niobe. _

"Do I have to watch?" Haley asked the shadow, knowing the answer.

"It isn't my fault. It's yours. You need to learn that, now watch," the shadow commanded.

"_Nice hit child. It's such a shame my curse is upon you, you're quite pretty," Dream-Niobe said, using her dying breath. She turned into golden dust, and Dream-Haley noticed where Dream-Darius's dagger had flown: right into the chest of Dream-Remy. _

_Dream-Haley ran to his side, tears glistening in her eyes. Dream-Remy looked at her and smiled, "Don't worry about it kid, it was bound to happen," and Dream-Haley saw the light drain from his eyes. _

Just then the scene shifted back to where it was before. Haley looked to the shadow, tears in her eyes from rewatching the moment, before asking, "Why?"

The shadow smiled, "Why what? Why did you let it happen? Why did I show it to you?"

Haley ignored him, "I hate you. One of these days, I'm going to kill you, whoever you are."

The shadow tsked, "Now Haley, that's not nice. You need me. I'm going to help you, just as I helped you get to camp. One of these days, I'm going to offer you a deal, and in that moment, you'll take it, because you need me. Now wake up my dear, your journey has just begun." The shadow got close to Haley, sending a bronze sword through her chest, ending the dream.

**AN: Once again guys, I'm really enjoying writing this, so please review! **


End file.
